Keeping Up Appearances Wiki
Welcome! This is a website purely devoted to the popular classic sitcom "Keeping Up Appearances", created and developed by die-hard fans, using reliable sources and exclusive images, if you want to take a trip back in time to visit the Buckets et al. and want to take a trip back in time to the golden age of British comedy, this is the website for you! (Josephine Tewson), Emmet (David Griffin), Hyacinth (Patricia Routledge), Daisy (Judy Cornwell), Onslow (Geoffrey Hughes), Richard (Clive Swift) and Rose (Mary Millar).]] Latest news RIP Clive Swift It is with great sadness to hear of the death of Clive Swift on 1 February 2019 aged 82. He will be forever in our hearts as the hen-pecked put upon husband of Hyacinth, and our thoughts are with his family and friends. Useful In-Site Links * List of Keeping Up Appearances Characters * List of Keeping Up Appearances Episodes * Keeping Up Appearances Episode Reviews You may also like... The Official Keeping Up Appearances Fan Club and Forum is a fantastic website for all lovers of this superb sitcom. You can find a link to the website below: http://keepingupappearances.forumotion.com/forum = There are many fantastic videos of our favourite sitcom available on YouTube (all links are below to help you): Comedy Connections: Keeping Up Appearances: '''a fascinating documentary about the making of Keeping Up Appearances, what went on behind the scenes, and interviews with several of the cast and crew. PART 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjQjp7uzPM0 PART 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_qGxDWc9sQ '''BritBox: '''an excellent YouTube channel featuring many videos on Keeping Up Appearances. Link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0yD7rYO26CAbkOx4rJkCzg '''Keeping Up Appearances Bloopers: '''a hilarious YouTube video featuring the amusing bloopers of the entire series; if you are wanting to see Mary Millar fall over, Clive Swift's hat blow off, see Hyacinth mess up her phone calls or see Judy Cornwell burst out laughing, this is the video for you! Prepare to be amused. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZKpofeGoiM&t=991s Merchandise Books: There are 4 books on Keeping Up Appearances which are: '''It's Bouquet Not Bucket! (written by Harold Snoad): Book written by Harold Snoad, the producer and director of the series, on the story of our favourite sitcom, interesting facts about what went on behind the scenes and a detailed episode guide slong with filming locations and trivia. 'Hyacinth Bucket's Book of Etiquette for the Socially Less Fortunate '(written by Jonathan Rice): Hyacinth imparts her personal views on protecting one's social standing. There are sections on etiquette in the home, entertaining guests, social obligations, how to strike up an acquaintance with members of the aristocracy, and improving the mind. 'Hyacinth Bucket's Hectic Social Calendar '(written by Jonathan Rice): Contains written entries by Hyacinth, our favourite snob, and photographs reflecting the hectic life and unfulfilled social aspirations of Hyacinth, and how she organises her social occasions. This book reflects Hyacinth's life throughout the year of 1996, the year after the series ended, including events such as Ascot, the Antiques Roadshow and a boat race. 'The Bouquet Residence, The Lady of the House Speaking! A Keeping Up Appearances Trivia Book '(written by "Lady Penelope Fairweather"): Book with various quiz questions and trivial facts about Keeping Up Appearances. There are many pictures detailing the events of the series with anecdotes of the author at the end of the book. DVDs The complete box set of Keeping Up Appearances contains every episode of the series, including the Christmas Specials, and is widely available from all good high street retailers, usually priced around £20.00. Individual series and Christmas Specials are also available to purchase separately. Recent activity on the Wiki (there are better things to read!) Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse